The Beginning of the End
by Mockingjay34
Summary: *"I am not crazy," Ava said. "There has to be a reason I'm seeing things. I. Am. Not. Crazy."* Life was perfect for Danny and Ava after being reunited. They would have their happy ever after. But, what happens when that veil slips and dark reality comes to light? Every story has an end. But, in life, every end is a new beginning. -Dakota Fanning -Sequel to The Silence of a Scream-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is kinda unedited because I haven't had the time with all my school work. I hope you all like it. Everyone hs been so supportive of me and this story. I don't know if you realize how amazing it is to have such an amazing fan base. Thank you so much. Let me know what you think. R&R! **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man.**

******And now, for the last time in this series, without further ado... I give you...**

* * *

The Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER1:**

"Mr. Rand, Ms. Ayala is in the lobby for you."

Danny slipped off his reading glasses and laid them down on his paperwork-filled desk.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute. I need to pack some things up," he responded to the disembodied voice coming from his intercom. He leaned back in his office chair and sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

After they had graduated from high school and settled everything for college in the fall, Danny completely took over as the head of Rand Int. It was a lot more work than he thought it would be. There were constant deals to be made and papers to sign and places to be. On top of all that, he was helping Ava plan their wedding. And, of course, the daily S.H.I.E.L.D. training.

Tonight they were going to a benefit dinner. This dinner would be the first time they would be presented to the public as a couple. That means suits and ties, floor-length dresses and jewels. Insincere blessings from strangers that did not think a couple of teenagers could make it would be the theme of the night.

Danny is seen as inferior in his industry. Small, young, inexperienced, ignorant. Everyone will wish him the best but they will all be taking bets about how long the couple will stay together because of his work.

Oh, if only they knew the whole truth.

Danny walked out of his office with a briefcase and locked the door behind him. People told him to have a nice evening and went back to work. He waited for the elevator and got on the empty lift.

When he finally reached the lobby and the doors opened, he was met by his very angry fiancée.

"You're late," she said.

Danny just laughed. He was very late. He always is. He always shows up but never on time.

"You look beautiful," he said to Ava. She was already dressed for the dinner. She was wearing a floor-length strapless purple evening gown that flowed down her figure. She was obviously in heels. The two were the same height. To finish off the look she had on silver jewelry, dark makeup, and her hair was done up with strands hanging down in her face.

"Shut up. I'm mad at you. Your clothes are in the car." The two began walking toward the door. "You know I asked you to do one thing. Make sure you get back early enough to get ready. And I'm still here to get you. I mean, seriously, Danny. How hard is it to look down at a watch? Set an alarm if you have to. And what's wrong with your phone? I've called you like a million times. And I called your secretary who repeatedly told me you were 'out of your office'."

Danny laughed again. This was just like her. He slipped an arm around Ava's small waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She pulled away before he could make contact.

"Not yet. My makeup isn't dry enough."

"You need to take a deep breath," he said to her as the both climbed into the back of the limo. "You're just nervous. Otherwise, you would have laughed off the fact that I purposely forgot to leave the office and told Jennifer not to transfer any calls to my office. Oh, and put my phone on vibrate"

"Of course I'm nervous! This isn't exactly my forte. Fancy dinners and expensive clothes and shoes that are only good for making my legs go numb."

Danny started changing out of his 'casual' suit and tie and into his 'formal' suit and bow tie. His fingers kept fumbling when he tried to tie the tie. "You know, I don't know why I got a real bow tie. I always get the ones that are already tied and all you have to do is tighten them."

Ava just sighed. "Come here." She quickly tied it. "I Googled it."

"Is your makeup dry enough?"

"Ha. Is that seriously all you can think about right now?"

"What can I say? I love you. Also, the work Katherine and May did doesn't hurt."

"How do you know about that?" Ava said as her cheeks turned red with blush.

"I know you. You hate doing your makeup and hate trying to do your hair up."

"They picked the dress, shoes, and jewelry too. My only contribution was the ring and even that was from you."

Ava's ring was beautiful. White gold with three diamond settings.

Danny just smiled at her. They had already begun planning. They wanted to get married as soon as possible. After everything they had been through together, they knew that they could not wait too long. You never know what may happen.

The date was set. August 10, 2013.

Ava was looking for a dress, without success. She has been shopping with Katherine, May, and her friend Jessica, from school.

The limo continued through the busy night streets of New York. Danny and Ava sat in silence. Then she slowly slipped her hand into his.

Danny looked over at his beautiful fiancée. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry. This night will be over sooner than you think. Trust me," he said to her.

"I went dress shopping again today. Katherine thinks I can't pick one because apparently I'm indecisive and impatient. May tries her best at being motherly. She told me she's always wanted a daughter. I'm the closest thing she has ever had to one. They're both trying. I'm just a difficult person. They're both getting nervous with the wedding being so close."

"We can push it if you want. We don't have to get married so soon. We've only been engaged for a little while."

"No. This was my idea. I can do this. We have most of it planned already. All I need is my dress and I need to get it hemmed. I'm still amazed we got all this done so quickly. What's it been? About a month. Let's enjoy this. I can get this done."

"Alright."

As the conversation ended, they pulled up to the hotel for the dinner. There were people everywhere. Camera lights were flashing left and right. Someone walked up to the door and opened it. Danny stepped out into the chaos. Reporters immediately turned their questions and cameras to him. He leaned back inside, took Ava's hand, and helped her out of the car.

Everyone was shocked by the new face. Questions were flying. Ava was famous. The girl who came back from the dead is what they called her. She supposedly died in a car crash in Puerto Rico while visiting her family. The story was she was in a car crash but ended up in a hospital as a Jane Doe due to severe amnesia. A few months later, she showed up in New York, good as new.

Danny slipped his arm around Ava's waist and pulled her close. They walked to the door of the hotel smiling a posing for the cameras. When they reached the doors, Ava stopped and turned to Danny.

"My makeup's dry enough now. Let's give them something to talk about."

"Gladly."

He kissed her gently on the lips. It was chaste and perfect. Just enough for the headlines.

"You read?" Danny asked when he pulled away.

"As I'll ever be."


	2. I'M BACK!

So, I'm sorta back. I'm not updating yet because I have nothing written but I'm getting back into it. This is just me saying hi and asking a favor of you lovely people. I don't wanna pester you but this would mean a lot. There is a 13 year old girl named Talia Joy Castellano. She has been battling cancer for 6 years. Some of you may have heard of her because her story is becoming quite famous. Her story is amazing if you have not yet heard it you need to look her up. But I'm here to ask you to do something. It doesn't matter what country you are in. I want you to draw a fish on your wrist or even just a picture of a fish and post it to your Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, ANYTHING using the hash tag #fishypicsfortalia. Me and my friend want to show how much we care but to do that we needs this hash tag to trend. Get it to everyone! We want people to notice this! I'm sorry this isn't an update an I'm just taking up your time but this means a lot to me. So, please, help Make this known.

An update will be up on both Erased and The Beginning of the End by next week. Just to let you know. :D

You are all in my thoughts and prayers. I want to thank you all for everything. Please, pray for Talia. Love Always, Mockingjay34


End file.
